Outbreak
"Outbreak" is the ninety-fifth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 18, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) Minor Characters *Mutant bugs *Todd/Minnetonka Mutant *Bishop's Containment Squads *Foot Ninjas *S-Gray Aliens Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Agent Bishop: For too long, our world, our history, has been influenced by extraterrestrial threats. I know this all too well. My purpose has always been clear: Defend against the threat. Rebuild humanity to resist invasion. It hasn't always been easy. There are tough choices that need to be made. Someone has to stop this alien plague. It was a vow I made long ago. And I intend to keep it. Plot synopsis ---- Open at Baxter Stockman’s lab at Area 51 where the mad scientist is preparing a cloned body for Bishop. The vengeful agent is shaking with tremors and wracked with pain - we discover that he's been using cloned bodies for some time now to stay alive. Once preparations are completed, Baxter uses his machinery to transfer Bishop's consciousness to his new clone body. The procedure goes off without a hitch - the overjoyed Baxter relates that he can now get started on his own body - as Bishop promised him. In a New York City alley, the Turtles are dumpster diving for various computer parts that Don needs for the new lair. They guys hide from a group of Foot ninjas that pass overhead, causing Raph to explode that they should be the hunters - not the prey for Karai and her flunkies. Leo tells Raph they'll deal with Karai on their terms, not hers. Elsewhere in the Big Apple, two city utility workers open a manhole cover. One of the men is very nervous as one of his friends claimed to have spotted monsters in the sewers. The other worker laughs about this concern and goes down to see what the trouble is. The utility worker finds a bunch of chewed wires and calls out to his co-worker for help as an ominous form closes in on him from the shadows. The man on the surface gathers his tools and then hears his partner scream in terror. Open in the sewer tunnel as we see numerous giant bug shadows moving about. The Turtles walk along in a nearby area of the labyrinth, on their way to the Professor’s junkyard to search for more items for Don. Mikey's spirits are down and he laments the loss of all his cool stuff as he kicks a can. Leo puts his arm around his brother and tells him that everything will be fine in the new lair and change is good - a statement that Raph mocks. As they turn down another tunnel, we see a clawed arm crush the can that Mikey had been kicking. Back at Stockman’s Lab, an officer enters and informs Stockman of “another report from New York City”. Baxter tries to cut the conversation short, but Bishop demands to know what's going on. Stockman reluctantly explains that the alien ooze remnants left over from Bishop’s phony invasion (from Episode #87) have been mutating various animals in New York's sewers. This doesn't sit well with Bishop, knowing that they must contain this outbreak before it spreads, before anyone realizes its true nature and traces it back to him. Stockman then tries to excuse himself, hoping that Bishop will go out to do so while he attends to his new body. However, Bishop denies him, assigning Stockman to go to New York City. Cut back to the Turtles as they continue on - until the crushed can is tossed at them. Don shines his flashlight onto the ceiling of the tunnel, where we see several hideous mutant creatures clinging to the roof, fanged jaws dripping! The mutant ticks attack! The Turtles draw their weapons and fend them off as best they can until Leonardo orders his brothers to flee. Cut to Bishop and his men as they monitor super high-tech computers. Bishop demands a report and is informed that the containment squads have been put into place and the cleansing operation has begun. By now the Turtles have escaped from the mutant ticks, but as soon as they stop they're met by another mutant monster. Raphael is grossed out because he hates bugs - but he destroys the creature nonetheless. Before any victory celebration can begin, the ninjas are beset by the grossest beasties of all… three gigantic mutant cockroaches - one of which is the mutated form of the utility worker! Bishop calls Baxter, who has been sent to New York City with one of the containment teams. Stockman reports that the problem is more severe than he feared, and he doesn't know if containment is possible. In another part of the sewers, Raph beats on one giant roach, forcing it to retreat. Leonardo cuts down the other while Mikey and Don are preoccupied with the worker mutant - which has deadly tentacles as well. In the skirmish, Donatello is stung in the leg by one of the worker mutant's grotesque arms. The ninjas redouble their efforts and are able to stun the monster using teamwork. The beast regains its senses and then flees into the tunnels. Raphael wants to hunt it down, but Don tells them to leave the poor thing alone. The Turtles head back to their new lair, where Donatello installs a security alarm. Don's computer dings, letting him know that it has finished the calculations that he had programmed. Donatello examines the report and figures out exactly what the problem is - the ooze from Bishop's fake aliens is mutating creatures in the sewers at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, Bishop’s men have mobilized and are containing the problem in other areas of the sewer. Stockman’s team is the last one still out, and they capture the mutant cockroach man. Cut to a city sidewalk where we see the back of a cooing pigeon. A man sitting at an outside café tosses the bird some crumbs. The pigeon turns around, revealing its mutated form... and then engulfs the fellow with tentacles that it launches from its mouth! It's now painfully obvious that the problem has spread beyond the sewers... Quotes :Michelangelo: ' Um...trying...not...to scream...again! :'Mutant: Slicing kit, bring your slicing kit. mumbling and snarling :Michelangelo: 'Please tell me that thing didn't just talk :'Donatello: It's intelligent. :Raphael: Mikey talks, we don't call him intelligent. :Leonardo: ' Raph, watch out! ''cockroach attacks Raphael. Michelangelo starts to attack. :'''Donatello: Mikey, no! We should try to talk to it :'''Michelangelo: ''' It's a vicous mutant cockroach with a human sticking out of it! What do you wanna talk about, current events!?! Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that agent Bishop was originally a high-ranked military officer during The War Of 1812 between the USA and Great Britain from 1812-1815. He was taken by aliens in the middle of a battle and was experienced to a horrible experiment, that ultimately changed him. That's why his consciousness is surprisely transferred to a cloned body in the very beginning. *Donatello gets a cut while fighting the mutant cockroaches, which is an important detail of the Monster Don story arc beginning in Adventures in Turtle Sitting Gallery * Outbreak/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E17 Outbreak External links *"Outbreak" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes